Analiza
http://themysteryoftheendoftheworld.blogspot.in/ Prolog Czy życie jest sprawiedliwe ? Kilkadziesiąt lat temu czy to tak wyglądało ? Czy ludzie musieli tak bardzo ciężko pracować a otrzymywali z tego jakieś grosze a reszta szła do burmistrza ? Czy nie mogli nic zrobić bez pozwolenia ? Jeśli nie , czemu jest tak teraz ? Czemu świat stał się jedną wielką ruiną ? Czemu jesteśmy zamknięci w ogromnej kopule , kilkadziesiąt kilometrów pod ziemią . Co jest na powierzchni ? Wmawiają nam , że nic . Że powietrze jest trujące i panuje tam ciemność . Ale czy to prawda ? Czy zastanawialiście się jak to będzie gdy świat przestanie istnieć ? Jeśli nie to ta historia jest właśnie dla Ciebie . Może pomożesz mi w odkryciu pewnej tajemnicy . Więc nazywam się Harry Styles a to moja historia . Rozdział 1 Pierwszy rozdział i wiem , że wszystko jest zmieszane ale to wszystko wyjdzie w trakcie opowiadania .Życzę miłego czytania :) " Każdy młody człowiek , widzi w sobie początek świata " Gdy się budzę , słyszę tylko ciche głosy ludzi , którzy codziennie przechodzą swoją rutynę . I pomyśleć , że to dziś stanę się jednym z nich . Wstaje i podchodzę do okna . Panuję lekka ciemność . Od kilku dni generator znowu nawala . Ludzie się boją , że przestanie działać a w tedy czekała by nas śmierć . To on dostarcza nam światła , prądu . Usłyszałem lekkie pukanie do drzwi , odwróciłem się , w drzwiach stała uśmiechnięta Gemma . - Mama prosiła bym zawołała Cię na śniadanie . - Dobrze zaraz przyjdę tylko się ubiorę .- Gemma podeszła do okna i zaczęła przyglądać się ludziom jak ja wcześniej . - Jak tam przed wieczorem ? W końcu staniesz się dorosły .- co prawda miałem już osiemnaście lat ale tu stajesz się dorosły kiedy przydzielą Ci twoje zadanie . W tedy stajesz się cząsteczką miasteczka . - Tak chciałbym , żeby przydzielili mnie do kanałów . - Co przecież to najgorsza praca !? -No niby tak ale pomyśli budowlańcy , którzy zbudowali to miasto musieli stąd jakoś wyjść . Co znaczy , że istnieje coś na p...... - Harry przestań! Zrozum oni zginęli ! Stąd nie ma wyjścia ! Przestań węszyć i odpuść ! - Wcale , że nie ! Wierzysz w gadanie ludzi . Oni stąd wyszli i zostawili nam wskazówki ale nie umiemy ich znaleźć . -Harry po co robisz sobie nadzieję , od kilkunastu lat toczy się tu życie a ty teraz chcesz nas uwolnić . Harry jesteś jak dziecko które z nadzieją wierzy we wszystko . - Może i jestem jak dziecko ale mam nadzieję i nie zrezygnuję . - pokiwała tylko z politowaniem głową i wyszła . Wziąłem ubranie i szybo się przebrałem . Dlaczego im tak trudno w to uwierzyć . Przecież wiele zdarzeń nas w tym potwierdziło ale oni tego nie zauważają bo stracili wiarę w to , że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień kiedy w końcu wyjdziemy na powierzchnie ale ja się nie podam choćby to miało trwać nawet kilkadziesiąt lat nawet do końca życia ja się nie podam . Wszedłem do jadalni Gemma siedziała przy stole i udawała , że mnie nie widzi . Siadłem naprzeciwko jej , a w tym samym czasie mama weszła z talerzem tostów do pokoju . Położyła je na stole i usiadła koło Gemmy . - Jak tam synku przed wieczorem ? - Dlaczego każdy zadawał mi to pytanie . Wczoraj gdy wracałem do domu , każdy napotkany człowiek pytał się ,, Jak tam przed jutrem ? ,, a ja co miałem odpowiedzieć ,,Wspaniale bo chce dowiedzieć się czy istnieje coś na powierzchni a jak tak to chce nas uwolnić ,, wzięli by mnie za człowieka , który nie pogodził się z prawdą . Chociaż to jest prawda nie pogodziłem się z nią . - Dobrze . - nałożyłem na swój talerz tosta i zacząłem mu się przyglądać . - Tylko tyle ? Myślałam , że się cieszysz . - Cieszę się . - uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie i wróciłem do przeżuwania tosta . Mama spojrzała na mnie uważnie , a później przeniosła wzrok na Gemmę , która tępo wpatrywała się w swój talerz . Pokłóciliście się ? - bardziej to brzmiało na stwierdzenie niż na pytanie . Pokręciłem przecząco głową . -Widzę , że coś się dzieję . Gemma o co chodzi ? - popatrzyłem na nią błagalnym wzrokiem a ona obróciła głowę w kierunku mamy . - On chce..... - Gemma !! - syknąłem i kopnąłem ją pod stołem w nogę na co ona popatrzyła na mnie zabójczym wzrokiem . Wstała od stołu i poszła do swojego pokoju . -Harry nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci ! Mów o co chodzi ! ? -O nic ! Nie jestem już głodny idę się przejść .- Wstałem i ruszyłem w kierunku korytarza . Nałożyłem buty i zatrzaskując drzwi ruszyłem w stronę rynku . Ludzie krzątali się we wszystkie strony . Szedłem wolno alejką , a gdy doszedłem do rynku siadłem na jednej z ławek i zacząłem przyglądać się wszystkim do o koła . Kilkoro dzieci skakało na skakance zrobionej z długiego sznurka i krótkich drewienek . Inna grupka bawiła się w podchody . Byli szczęśliwi jak ja kiedyś , gdy jeszcze o niczym nie wiedziałem . A im nikt już nie przekażę tego jeśli sami się nie domyślą . Nikt już o tym nie chce mówić bo robi im to nie potrzebną nadzieję . Od kilku lat rodzice wciskają kit dzieciom , że to miasto było początkiem ludzkości po to aby dzieci w przyszłości nie chciały węszyć . Ale i nawet roczniki , które wiedzą o przeszłym życiu na ziemi nic z tym nie robią . Bo po co ? Ja jestem jedynym wyjątkiem bo mam do tego powody . i wszystkich wsadzić za kratki.}} Kiedyś gdy byłem małym chłopcem miałem dwanaście lat poszliśmy z mamą i Gemmą na apel . Przysłuchiwałem się temu co mówi burmistrz . Opowiadał jak powietrze na ziemi zostało zanieczyszczone . Niby nic podejrzanego ale dwa lata później znów opowiadał historię ziemi ale ona różniła się od poprzednich . Nie tylko ja to zauważyłem jeszcze kilka osób z mojej szkoły . Właśnie to nas połączyło . Wtedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem się tym interesować oni zresztą też . Po roku gdy znów opowiadał tą historię znowu zauważyliśmy , że znowu coś nie pasuje . Od tego czasu trzymaliśmy się razem i może nadal by tak było gdyby nie to zdarzenie . Nie chcąc sobie tego przypominać zacząłem przyglądać się ludziom . Szli do pracy niczego w okół nie zauważając i mówiąc tylko ,,Dzień Dobry ,, lub ,, Przepraszam ,, napotkanym ludziom , byli zabiegani jakby im się gdzieś śpieszyło a może tylko chcieli zapomnieć o wszystkim i zająć się tym co do nich należy . Chciałem wstać ale poczułem , że ktoś mi się przygląda . Zachowywałem się tak jakbym niczego nie podejrzewał . Zacząłem powoli przypatrywać się ludziom by zobaczyć obserwatora . Po kilku minutach zobaczyłem go . Była to postać , nie wiedziałem jakiej płci bo miała czarny płaszcz i kaptur na głowie . Na ramieniu miał wyszyte X . Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi co było dziwne bo odstawał od reszty . Chyba zauważył , że mu się przyglądam bo od razu wstał i zaczął kierować się w innym kierunku . Ruszyłem za nim ale wtopił się w tłum i znikną mi z oczu . Dlaczego mi się przyglądał , a później zaczął uciekać . Dając sobie z tym na razie spokój zacząłem kierować się w kierunku domu . Rozdział 2 ,, Szukając wolności , czasem znajdujemy tylko strach ,, Zdenerwowana postać szła ciemnym korytarzem , rozglądając się na boki i patrząc czy nikt nie podąża za nią . Popchnęła mocarne drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia w którym znajdowała się trójka osób . Siedzieli przy starym zniszczonym stole . Postać siadła na jednym z wolnych miejsc . Towarzysze oczekiwali na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia . - Zauważył mnie .- W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho , którą przerwał głos . -Kurwa wiedziałem , mówiłem nie wysyłajmy go bo spieprzy sprawę ale mnie to nigdy nikt nie słucha . Bo po co !? - Nie krzycz ! Dobra miałeś racje ale..... - On rozjebał całą sprawę . Zauważył go rozumiesz . Harry pewnie już coś podejrzewa a my nic na razie nie możemy zrobić bo ktoś się skapnie a wiesz co nam w tedy grozi ? - po sali rozległ się zdenerwowany głos , który odbijał się echem o ściany . - Każdy to wie . To moja wina nie krzycz na nich ale on nie widział mojej twarzy . Byłem ostrożny ale on od razu się skapną , że mu się przyglądam . - Mogłeś być być jeszcze bardziej ostrożniejszy . - Przestań go dołować . Teraz trzeba wymyślić nowy plan . - w pokoju rozległ się głos osoby , który dotąd siedział cicho . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Popatrzyłem na zegarek , który wskazywał 17.24 . Spędziłem cztery godziny zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedziała Gemma . Czy na prawdę robię sobie aż taką nadzieje ? Co jeśli ma rację i wszystkie plany pójdą na marne . Sam nie wiem czemu tak bardzo mi na tym zależy . Spojrzałem na zdjęcie , które wisiało na ścianie . Może właśnie dla tego , że jestem im to winien . W głowie zaczęło mi wirować dobrze mi znane wspomnienie . Dobrze je zapamiętałem . Było to w dzień gdy pierwszy raz nawalił generator .Mieliśmy 16 lat . Jak codziennie rano szliśmy razem do szkoły . Było dziwnie , nikt się nie odzywał ale nie chciałem pytać . Na czwartej lekcji stało się to wszystko . Zrobiło się strasznie ciemno . Usłyszeliśmy wielki huk . Każdego ogarnęła panika . Po kilku minutach wszystko zaświeciło się światło . Pierwsze co zrobiłem to pobiegłem sprawdzić czy Gemmie nic się nie stało . Zobaczyłem ją w połowie drogi . Odetchnąłem z ulgą ale jej mina wskazywała na to , że coś się jednak stało . Zatrzymałem się koło niej a ona mnie przytuliła . - Harry wiem , że i tak się dowiesz ale proszę nie załamuj się i nie biegnij tam mimo wszystko dobrze ?- pokiwałem tylko twierdząco głową . Ona popatrzyła na mnie . - Jedna z klas uległa zniszczeniu zawaliło się połowę sufit . - popatrzyłem na nią niczego nie rozumiejąc ona lekko złapała mnie za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie w uścisk . łatwiej zrozumieć.}} - Byli tam twoi przyjaciele . - po policzkach zaczęły ściekać mi łzy . Stałem w jej uścisku jak kłoda . Nic do mnie nie docierało . Przecież jeszcze rano ich widziałem . A teraz nie żyją . - Przykro mi Harry .- w tej chwili ogarnęła mnie bezsilność zacząłem cicho łkać , wtulając się jeszcze bardziej w Gemmę . W oddali zobaczyłem wychodzącego prezydenta ze szkoły z jakąś grupką ludzi ale teraz mnie to nie obchodziło . - Harry nie powinnam Ci tego dawać , zobaczyłam to koło sali , w której zginęli ale zobaczyłam tam twoje imię i wzięłam to . - Gemma wcisnęła mi w rękę karteczkę wyrwaną z zeszytu . - Harry teraz weź swoje rzeczy i idź do domu . Nie otwieraj tej karteczki dobrze , zadzwonię do mamy .- pokiwałem jedynie głową i ruszyłem po swoje rzeczy . Otaczali mnie wstrząśnięci uczniowie i nauczyciele . Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i ruszyłem w stronę domu . Na progu czekała na mnie mama , chciała mnie przytulić ale wyrwałem się skierowałem się do swojego pokoju . Otrząsając się z wspomnienia i przejechałem ręką po włosach . Wstałem z łóżka w stronę ściany na , którym wisiało zdjęcie . Zdjąłem je i wyciągnąłem z ramki . Z tyłu była dobrze mi znana karteczka . Odkleiłem ją i zacząłem przyglądać się jej śledząc i nie pomijając każdego słowa . ,, Harry teraz ty jesteś nadzieją miasta tylko posłuż się wskazówkami zawartymi na tej kartce ,, - u dołu był rysunek przypominający krzyżyk albo plus a pod nim tekst . ,, Gdy nadejdzie dzień pamiętny , użyj klucza . Mapę znajdziesz w kanałach i kieruj się nią do celu. W tedy kieruj się wskazówkami z tyłu mapy a nadejdzie dla was nadzieja , tylko musisz działać zgodnie z wskazówkami . Nie pokazuj tej kartki nikomu rozumiesz nikomu . Pamiętaj Harry najmniej podejrzani ludzie są zawsze zdrajcami ,, prześledziłem jeszcze raz tekst . Co miał znaczyć ten rysunek i gdzie znajdę klucz ? Czemu nie napisali mi w prost gdzie jest klucz ? Moje rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi , schowałem kartkę do szuflady a zdjęcie włożyłem do ramki i powiesiłem na ścianie . - Proszę - do pokoju weszła mama trzymająca w rękach wyprasowaną koszule . Odebrałem koszule i położyłem na łóżko . - Harry czy wszystko w porządku ? - Tak mamo dziś miałem zły humor ale już jest dobrze .- zobaczyłem jej zmartwione oczy podszedłem do niej i ją przytuliłem . - Dalej męczą Cię koszmary ? - odgarnęła mi z twarzy włosy . - Raczej nie miną , za dużo wspomnień . - Harry pamiętaj , że jestem twoją matką mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko . - Wiem mamo ale naprawdę jest wszystko dobrze . Pozwolisz , że przygotuje się na wieczór ?- odkleiłem się od niej i zobaczyłem jej uśmiech . Podziwiałem ją przeszła przez tak wiele ale ciągle na jej twarzy gości uśmiech . Ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia . - Mamo ?- zatrzymała się i odwróciła .- Kocham Cię . - Też Cię kocham synku . - powiedziała i wyszła a ja poczułem się jak dziecko gdy dostaje wymarzoną rzecz na świecie . Poszedłem pod prysznic a tam przypomniało mi się zdarzenie z rynku . Kim była ta postać? To pytanie nie dawało mi spokoju . Rozdział 3 ,, Iść za planami aż do samego końca ,, Stałem na scenie pomiędzy ludźmi z mojego rocznika i czekałem na swoją kolej . Burmistrz szedł z wielką kulą wypełnioną karteczkami na , których znajdowały się zawody . Mama z Gemmą siedziały w drugim rzędzie obok naszych sąsiadów . Sześć pierwszych rządów zawsze były przeznaczone dla rodziny . Zacząłem przyglądać się ludziom na widowni . Przejeżdżałem wzrokiem po twarzach , co chwila natrafiając na wzruszone matki . Wzrok zatrzymał mi się na dwóch postaciach w czarnych płaszczach i z kapturem na głowie . Stali zaraz koło wyjścia przyglądając się burmistrzowi . Mogłem przyglądać się im do woli gdyż zasłaniał mnie jakiś chłopak . Moją uwagę przykuł wyszyty X , którego już dziś widziałem ale czemu się tutaj pojawił ? Chciałem przesunąć się w bardziej w prawo ale nadeszła moja kolej w losowaniu . Włożyłem rękę do kuli i chwyciłem karteczkę . Lekko ją wyjąłem i rozwinąłem . ,,Kanały ,, to pisało na karteczce . Uśmiechnąłem się . Pierwszy punkt zaliczony . Kątem oka spojrzałem w miejsce gdzie stały zakapturzone postacie ale nic tam już nikogo ujrzałem . Zamieszany zszedłem ze sceny kierując się w stronę mamy i Gemmy . Po całej przemowie burmistrza , wróciliśmy do domu . Po kolacji szybko ruszyłem do pokoju . Leżąc na łóżku zastanawiałem się kim byli Ci ludzie w kapturach . Myśląc o tym zasnąłem . * * * * * * * * * * * Budzę się na zielonej trawie , słońce świeci bardzo mocno . Wstając zauważam otaczający mnie las do o koła . Słysze łamanie gałęzi tak jakby ktoś tu szedł . Ogarnia mnie strach gdy odwracam się i widzę postać w kapturze , która kieruje się w moim kierunku . Nie widzę jej twarzy . Słysze tylko słowa , które na początku są dla mnie nie zrozumiałe . Gdy jest już coraz bliżej słyszę ją dokładnie . Nie muszę jej słuchać gdyż znam ten tekst wyłapuje tylko początek i koniec zdania ,, Teraz ty jesteś nadzieją miasta Harry ,, i ,,Najmniej podejrzani ludzie są zawsze zdrajcami . Jej głos odbijał się echem . Powtórzyła to jeszcze dwa razy i stanęła ze mną twarz w twarz . Była zamazana , widziałem tylko poruszające się usta , które szeptały cicho ,, zdrajcami ,, . Zaczęła powoli znikać a gdy zniknęła , zrobiło się strasznie ciemno . Na o koło mnie panowała pustka , która powoli zaczynała mnie przytłaczać tak jakby zabierała mi powietrze . * * * * * * * * * * * * Obudziłem się zalany potem . Kolejną noc męczyły mnie koszmary . Usłyszałem skrzypienie podłogi na dole , mama pewnie jak zwykle krząta się po kuchni . Spojrzałem na zegarek , który wskazywał pięć minut po ósmej . Do pracy miałem na dziesiątą więc powoli wstałem i zacząłem się zbierać . Zszedłem na dół gdzie mama powitała mnie ciepłym uśmiechem , który odwzajemniłem . Bez słowa siadłem na krześle w kuchni i zacząłem jeść przygotowane kanapki . Z salon dochodziły głosy z telewizora , który mama przed chwilą włączyła . Mijając salon , przewinęła mi się twarz burmistrza , który wymawiał przemowę na temat przyszłych pokoleń i naszego miasta . Ruszyłem po torbę , krzyknąłem do mamy , że wychodzę i zatrzaskując drzwi , ruszyłem w stronę kanałów . * * * * * * * * * * * * Dwóch mężczyzn kierowało się ciemnym tunelem w stronę tajemniczego pokoju . Otworzył mocarne drzwi i przemknęli do niego dobrze zamykając za sobą drzwi . Jeden z nich zasiadł na fotelu i wyjął żelazne pudełko . Drugi mężczyzna podszedł do niego z zainteresowaniem . - Czy to jest to co mam na myśli . To znaczy że ... - Tak to jest to , pokazuje Ci to dlatego , że wiem iż mnie nie wydasz , zresztą nie mógłbyś bo wiesz , że mam wpływy . Potrzebuje twojej pomocy a jeśli ją uzyskam podzielę się z Tobą tym wszystkim . - pokazał otaczającą go zawartość . - obaj zaczęli się chytrze śmiać . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - Jak tam pierwszy dzień w pracy ? - spojrzałem na mamę , która siedziała na fotelu . - Może być . Poznałem kilku ludzi , którzy ze mną pracują . - wiedziałem , że mam coś martwi , zadała mi to pytanie po raz drugi .- Mamo co się dzieje ? Widzę , że coś Cię gryzie . - Harry po prostu uważaj na siebie . Nie chce Cię stracić . Twój tata też chciał pracować w kanałach tylko po to , żeby dowiedzieć się czy na powierzchni nic nie ma . I widzisz do czego to doprowadziło . Zginął . Nie chce byś ty popełnił ten błąd. - mama bardzo przeżyła śmierć taty . Ja miałem 2 lata gdy to się stało . Zawsze gdy widziałem dzieci z ojcami mówiłem sobie , że jak on mógł wybrać chęć wolności od rodziny a teraz okazuje się , że robię to samo . Kiedyś go nie rozumiałem teraz wiem co chciał osiągnąć . Chciał byśmy mogli w pełni cieszyć się życiem , chciał nas po prostu uratować . Miał nadzieje . którą teraz mam ja i muszę dokonać tego czego on nie zdołał . - Mamo nigdy mnie nie stracisz .